That Changed Their Lives
by Glamourous Lady
Summary: Sonny is upset. Who will care? The Randoms? No. You got it. Chad Dylan Cooper. Little OOC-ish, summary sucks, Rated T, cuz I want to. :D


**Hey, guys! I'm back two days later. xD This is my first Channy fic, so please review. I need to know what you think. Chad on some parts is kinda OOC-ish, but not that much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any characters of the show. I wish I did..  
**

* * *

**Chad POV**

Today I was really tired. I mean _really_. I know what you'll say. "But Chad Dylan Cooper is having his beauty sleep every night, how can he be tried?" Well, I was. I couldn't stop thinking about a certain brunette with warm chocolate brown eyes and a big and beautiful smile… You got it. Sonny Munroe.

I don't like her, pfft! Psh, no. Well, maybe a little tiny bit. But that's it. No more.

When I went to work, I was in the darkest mood you've ever seen. Darker than the weird face of Voldemort. Shut it, I don't read. When I walked to my set I was bumping into every single person I met. And didn't say anything. But to my surprise (and happiness) I bumped into Sonny. For the first time today.

"I'm really sorry. Chad? Is that you?" Sonny was holding her elbow, which meant I hit her there. I felt bad. What? Chad Dylan Cooper felling bad. That is not good.

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice." The cocky Chad was out, even if he's tired. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Wow. Is this opposite day?"

"No. Why would it be?" I tried to make a confused expression, but my head hurt so bad, that I must've looked really weird.

"Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing. This doesn't happen every day."

"Well, believe it. I'm not in the mood, plus I'm late for work. So, if you don't mind – I gotta go." As much as I loved talking with Sonny, I really was late. And if I was too late Bob (my director) won't let me to go to lunch.

"Okay… See ya at lunch, then." Sonny was clearly confused. I didn't mind it. She looked cute. _Stupid cute._

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I literally ran to Stage 2. But I was in time, so I would see Sonny at lunch. Yes!

**Sonny POV**

When I bumped into Chad today, he wasn't himself. He had bags under his eyes and he was obviously really tired. I guessed that he didn't have his beauty sleep. Oh well. That's not gonna ruin my mood! I know, you're gonna ask: "why?" I'm gonna tell you. Okay, so today on that very day, I joined So Random! I was so excited that I was skipping all the way to Studio 3.

When I, skipping, entered my and Tawni's dressing room, she was already there. And 3… 2… 1.

"Why are you so happy?" She didn't look away from the mirror. Oh well, I would've minded, but not now.

"Why do care?" I just wanted to bug her a little. I always do.

"I don't. Just… curious. So, you didn't answer my question. Why are you so happy?"

"You don't remember? Exactly one year from now, I joined So Random!" I squealed and Tawni put her hands over her ears.

"Why do I have to remember? Remembering = caring. So, I don't care."

"You know what Tawni; sometimes you shouldn't be _that_ rude." That's it. She ruined my mood. No one could fix my mood when I'm pissed at Tawni. Well, except one person – _Chad_.

I was really mad, so I decided to go to rehearsal, it was almost time, so Marshal wouldn't mind if I came earlier.

The sketches were funny; they kinda lifted up my mood, but not enough. I couldn't wait for lunch. I was hungry, but I also wanted to see Chad. Okay, I admit it. I like him. But it's not like he likes me back… Right?

**Chad POV**

Work was terrible. This time the writers really pissed me off. That episode sucked. I planned to complain about it, but my head hurt so bad, I couldn't even talk. Finally, it was lunchtime. Time to see Sonny. And bug her. You know. Ugh, I'm talking too much.

When I got there, it was full. All the shows were at the cafeteria. I looked around and saw Sonny. She wasn't so… sunny. Is it because of me? Well, let's find out.

"Hey, Sonny. What's up, you're not sunny today. Is it because I couldn't talk to you? I'm sorry, I was so tired and…" Sonny cut me off.

"No Chad, it's not because of you. I understand. At least one cares about me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a year ago, on that day I joined So Random! and nobody remembered or cared. Plus, when I told Tawni, she was completely careless, so that's what ruined my day. And nobody, even Grady didn't notice and say anything. I feel so betrayed…" I saw that tears were threatening to come out, but she held them. I felt bad for her, I mean why the Randoms are that selfish. Don't start; I wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper today. I was just Chad.

"Really? Gosh, I'm so sorry, Sonny. I'm gonna talk to these stupid Randoms, don't worry." I was mad. Like, _really_ mad.

"No Chad, don't. Please. Just, don't get into this. I can take it on my own. Thanks for caring anyways. I appreciate it." With that she stood up and left. I was gonna give a lecture to Randoms. But first, I had to eat.

Sonny POV

Chad was caring. It was really sweet of him. Sometimes, he can be good if he wants to. Not an egoistical jerkthrob.

I made it to my dressing room and locked the doors from both sides and started to cry. I mean, they could've been more caring. They didn't even notice me. I just felt the need to cry.

**Chad POV**

I walked towards the Prop House. I'm gonna give those Randoms a piece of my mind.

"Why are you so selfish, huh?" I was death glaring. It worked, they seemed really scared. Hehe, gotcha.

"What? What are you talking about?" Cloudy asked. He was weird. I couldn't care about his name right now and continued.

"Today is the day that Sonny came here. She has an anniversary. And you didn't even care or notice it. She was really sad. And disappointed. You know, now I'm guessing she's crying, just because of you… people. I didn't really expect that from you. Not from a comedy show." I didn't want to look at their faces anymore. I walked out of there and headed to Sonny and Blondie's dressing room. I heard sobbing, but I couldn't get in. It was all locked.

I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I knocked again.

"Sonny, it's me. Open please, I wanna talk to you." It was true. I really did. I needed to comfort her. "_Please_, Sonny." I heard steps and Sonny opened the door and sat on the chair.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay Chad. I just can't… I have to let it out." She was crying harder and harder. I went by her side and hugged her. She hugged me back and cried into my shirt. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Calm down. Look at me Sonny."

She looked straight in my eyes. I wiped a tear off her face with my thumb.

"Sonny, don't be sad, okay? I hate seeing you cry. You should stop worrying. I kinda gave them a lecture about it." She was gonna say something, but I cut her off. "Why? Because I care about you, Sonny. No matter how I deny it, I do. I love you. That night I couldn't sleep, because all in my mind was you. I think about you all the time. I love the way you laugh, the way you talk and walk, the way you are always right. I can't watch you like this. Don't do this to me, _please_." It felt like I'm begging. And I was. I couldn't take more of her crying. It was _too much_. **(A/N I just** **love how the first part is humorous and the second is more romantic. Don't you just love Chad? :D)**

Sonny looked at me surprised. She was just staring at me, and it was getting kinda creepy. Nah, I'm just kidding. She can't be creepy. If she's creepy, she'll be cute creepy. _Stupid cute._

All of the sudden she kissed me. I was surprised, but I kissed her back. She tasted like strawberries. The feeling was so good. I was waiting for that moment for _so_ long.

We finally broke apart, gasping for air. I smiled at her and she smiled, too.

"Now that's better."

"Just for you. Thanks, Chad. For everything." Her smile was getting bigger. _Stupid cute smile._

"No prob. I love you."

"I love you too."

And then we kissed again. I didn't care about what other people think. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I love Sonny Munroe. Deal with it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? It's kinda short, so sorry. This is my second fic, you can check out The Day She Will Never Forget. Don't you want to be more guys like Chad? **

**I do. xD Please, review, I need to know what you think, this is my first Channy fic. ;)) Bye, suckahs! :D **


End file.
